1. Field
This disclosure relates to a metal organic precursor, a method of preparing the same, and a method of forming a conductive metal film or pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal interconnections are a desirable method for electrically connecting semiconductor devices and discrete devices, such as transistors, to one another. Currently, in accord with a trend of more highly integrated semiconductor devices, in an electronic device, such as an integrated circuit or a liquid crystal display device, the characteristic dimension (e.g. line width) of a metal interconnection pattern, which may be formed on a substrate, has become smaller to accommodate increased integration and miniaturization of the devices.
To form a finer metal interconnection pattern (i.e., having a smaller characteristic dimension), photolithography using a photoresist is employed commercially. In a commercially practiced photolithographic method, after a metal material layer, which is a base of an interconnection, is formed on a substrate by chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”), plasma deposition, or electroplating, a photoresist is applied onto the metal material layer, and the photoresist is exposed and developed using a photomask, thereby forming a metal layer having the patterned photoresist layer. Afterwards, the metal layer is etched by reactive ion etching, to provide a metal interconnection having a pattern on the substrate.
As an alternative to photolithography, soft lithography and inkjet printing, which are capable of forming a fine pattern on a substrate more-simply, have attracted attention. These simple and convenient methods can form a fine metal pattern at a lower cost.
However, there remains a need for a material which can be disposed on a substrate, by a method such as printing, and which can provide a metal film when treated at a low temperature.